Zero Hora
Zero Hora: Crise no Tempo (Zero Hour: Crisis in Time, no original) foi uma saga publicada pela DC Comics em 1994, em formato de mini-série com cinco edições, além de crossovers com a maioria dos títulos DC publicados neste ano. Escrita e desenhada por Dan Jurgens, com finalização de Jerry Ordway. Nela, o ex-herói Hal Jordan, que tinha sido membro da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, enlouquecido com o sofrimento após a destruição de sua cidade, Coast City (durante os eventos de O Retorno do Superman) e tendo obtido imenso poder como Parallax, tentou destruir (para, então, recriar) o Universo DC, na sua intenção de corrigir coisas que pensava serem erradas. Outro vilão, Extemporâneo, tomou vantagem do caos e tentou usá-lo para recriar o mundo à sua própria imagem. O líder da luta contra eles foi Tempus, dos Homens Lineares. O conflito resultou num Big Bang inteiramente novo, que reiniciou todo o Universo DC, com diferenças sutis. Isso serviu como uma oportunidade para esclarecer problemas de continuidade, e corrigir elementos de enredo e pedaços de história que já não funcionavam bem. Prelúdio ]] A Ascensão do Monarca Em 1991, um novo vilão, de um futuro totalitário, foi introduzido: Monarca. Ele veio de 40 anos no futuro, de um mundo onde ele havia matado todos os super-heróis, tornando-se o autoritário ditador de toda a Terra, bem como seu protetor solitário. Um só herói se opunha a ele: Tempus, um homem fundido com o fluxo temporal, que viajou de volta no tempo para 10 anos antes da ascensão do Monarca ao poder, para impedir sua criação. Explorando uma falha originada involuntariamente por Tempus, o Monarca retornou no tempo, tentando forçar a sua própria ascensão ao poder 10 anos antes do momento em que deveria acontecer. Ele foi revelado como sendo o Rapina (Hank Hall), que foi levado à loucura quando o Monarca matou sua parceira Columba. Rapina assassinou o seu futuro alter-ego, tornando-se ele próprio o Monarca no processo. Com seus novos poderes, o Monarca passou um bom tempo lutando contra o Capitão Átomo, através da história. Posteriormente, durante um conflito com os Homens Lineares, Monarca absorveu diversas habilidades de Tempus, observando o seu próprio passado e percebendo que tinha se tornado mais do que simplesmente Hank Hall. Ele tinha absorvido Columba, ao invés de simplesmente tê-la matado, tornando-se uma fusão dos "filhos" dos Lordes do Caos e da Ordem. Ele se tornou Extemporâneo, roubou as manoplas temporais de Tempus e adentrou o fluxo temporal. ]] A Queda de Hal Jordan Durante o Retorno do Superman, Coast City foi destruída por Mongul e o Superman Cyborg. O herói local Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan) foi levado à loucura pela dor, tendo perdido sua casa e seus entes queridos. Ele usa o seu anel de poder para recriar Coast City, e recebe uma convocação oficial dos Guardiões do Universo, que o repreendem por violar uma de suas principais regras, usando seu anel para ganho pessoal. Enfurecido, Jordan voa para Oa com a intenção de absorver os poderes da Bateria Central de Poder dos Lanternas Verdes, para recriar a sua cidade de forma permanente. No caminho, ele foi forçado a lutar muitos de seus companheiros da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, muitos dos quais ele matou ou deixou para morrer após levar seus anéis. Chegando em Oa, ele matou Sinestro, Kilowog e todos os Guardiões (com exceção de Ganthet). Hal absorveu todo o poder dos Guardiões, e emergiu da Bateria Central com um novo traje e identidade, denominando-se Parallax. Ganthet usaria o seu poder remanescente para criar o último Anel Padrão da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, que entregou a Kyle Rayner. A Trama No Fim do Tempo, uma misteriosa figura o Senhor do Tempo. Já Metron tenta, sem sucesso, conseguir a ajuda de Darkseid para o que ele percebe ser uma crise gigantesca que se aproxima. Batman e Robin são surpreendidos, ao serem ajudados na captura do Coringa por uma Barbara Gordon que ainda opera como Batgirl, apesar de ter sido aleijada da cintura para baixo pelo vilão. Matthew Ryder alerta o resto dos Homens Lineares, quando as suas observações de cronogramas do futuro são completamente interrompidas, de forma misteriosa. A equipe chega à conclusão de que uma onda de entropia está fazendo o seu caminho para trás, a partir do Fim do Tempo, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Rip Hunter e Tempus são enviados para investigar. No século 64, o Flash (Wally West) luta contra Abra Kadabra. Eles são interrompidos pelos dois Homens Lineares, e o grupo tenta descobrir uma maneira de combater as ondas de entropia que se aproximavam rapidamente. O Flash, tentando gerar uma onda de choque através da duplicação de seu próprio vórtice em velocidade final, é consumido pela entropia e morre. Já Batman leva os problemas temporais em Gotham à atenção do Superman. Metron aparece e pede aos dois para ajudá-lo. Hunter e Tempus chegam no século 58, onde eles encontram uma versão mais jovem do Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan), antes de se tornar corrompido, lutando contra a onda de entropia sob a liderança de Pol Manning. Hunter e Jordan perecem, embora Hunter avise Tempus que esta é uma outra "Crise", e ele deve verificar o Cronoscópio. O Gavião Negro luta conta Vandal Savage, e de repente se divide em diversas contrapartes temporais. O Dr. Névoa percebe vários de seus colegas desaparecendo, dentro e fora da existência. Superman se aproxima do novo Lanterna Verde (Kyle Rayner), e pede que ele use seu anel para ajudar a transmitir uma mensagem a todos os heróis da Terra. O Homem de Aço anuncia a vinda de uma nova crise gigantesca, e convoca a todos para encontrá-lo em Metropolis. No Chronoscópio, Tempus fica sabendo sobre a Crise original (a Crise nas Infinitas Terras , há muito esquecida para todos, exceto para os Homens Lineares. A Sociedade da Justiça da América chega em auxílio ao Gavião Negro, que os convocou para ajuda-lo a lidar com o recém-capturado Vandal Savage. No entanto, Savage é de repente apagado da existência. Tempus aparece e explica que Savage morreu por causa de sua idade, pois nasceu numa era que tinha sido apagada. Ele então informa o The Flash (Jay Garrick) da morte recente de Wally West pela entropia. No Ponto de Fuga, surge Extemporâneo, sobre os corpos inconscientes dos Homens Lineares. A Sociedade da Justiça decide levar a luta imediatamente à sua fonte, utilizando a sua vasta experiência com problemas relacionados a tempo como uma vantagem. O Senhor Destino os transporta para o Ponto de Fuga, enquanto Tempus usa o Gavião Negro e a Mulher Gavião para seus próprios fins. Ao viajar para Nova York com Metron, Superman investiga gritos vindos de Keystone e reúne-se com Impulso, que está lutando contra dinossauros. Fora do fluxo temporal, o Senhor do Tempo revela a Rokk Krinn (o Cósmico) que ele é na verdade apenas uma versão mais antiga de si mesmo. Em Nova York, os heróis finalmente se reúnem, com Superman sendo eleito líder de todos. A Sociedade da Justiça chega ao Ponto de Fuga, e é imediatamente atacada por Extemporâneo, que usa energia cronal. Enquanto isso, Tempus mostra aos Gaviões como eles estão no centro de alguns dos problemas e como ainda há desdobramentos causados pela Crise original. Em Cairn, Vril Dox II da L.E.G.I.Ã.O. verifica que o próprio Tempo está sendo despedaçado, e envia sondas ao fluxo temporal para investigar a ocorrência. Em Supertown, até mesmo os Novos deuses estão aterrorizados com a entropia, com o Pai Celestial encontrando-se incapaz de comunicar-se com a Fonte. Os heróis discutem as rupturas cronais com Tempus, e também sobre quem eles podem ou não determinar que é real e que não é. Aquaman indaga se não poderia ser um único ser de grande poder a controlar toda a situação. A Sociedade da Justiça continua a lutar com Extemporâneo, mas é completamente derrotada. Este usa seus poderes para retorna-los às suas reais idades. O Átomo (Al Pratt) é assassinado; o Senhor Destino é derrotado, sendo spearado em seus hospedeiros (Kent e Inza Nelson); Pantera e Sandman são grandemente envelhecidos. Em Nova York, Tempus sente a presença de Extemporâneo, e é capaz de rastreá-lo até o Ponto de Fuga. Ele chega tarde demais para salvar a maioria dos membros da Sociedade, visto que todos eles, exceto Alan Scott, estão com idade avançada por conta dos poderes do vilão. Enquanto isso, uma cidade do século 25 (era nativa do Gladiador Dourado ) aparece acima de Nova York, e começa a descer lentamente, prestes a esmagar tudo. Metron explica que linhas temporais alternativas, bem como o passado e o futuro, verdadeiros e falsos, estão todos fundindo-se com o presente. Neste meio tempo, depois de colocar a Sociedade da Justiça em estase, Tempus confronta Extemporâneo, e fica chocado quando o vilão se desmascara e revela um rosto idêntico ao do próprio Tempus. O vilão explica a Tempus que eles parecem idênticos, porque ele duplicou os poderes deste. Tempus transporta a SJA, terrivelmente envelhecida, de volta à Terra. Em Nova York, Metron ajuda os heróis do mundo a lidar com a cidade do futuro, enviando-a de volta ao seu próprio período, através de um Tubo de Explosão. Surge Tempus, relatando os recentes danos causados por Extemporâneo. Derrotada e hospitalizada, a SJA é forçada a se retirar da luta. Depois de ter decidido que muitos dos seus problemas estão no futuro, os heróis viajam para o Século 30, acompanhando os Legionários. Antes que eles possam encontrar uma forma de combater as ondas de Entropia, todos eles são atacado pela confusa Tropa Titã. A equipe está sendo controlada pelo vilão, que foi revelado como sendo o seu fundador e líder misterioso, comunicando-se com a mesma através dos seus comunicadores. O Dr. Névoa é apagado da existência na frente de sua equipe; Alan Scott e Jay Garrick ficam no hospital com seus amigos. Eles ficam sabendo que, enquanto Pantera e Sandman vão sobreviver, os médicos foram incapazes de salvar o Doutor Meia-Noite. Garrick decide convocar o Espectro, e pedir pela ajuda do Espírito da Vingança. Supergirl tenta ajudar Poderosa a lidar com a gravidez, mas um campo de força é projetado por ela, aparentemente sendo gerado pelo próprio bebê. No passado distante, um grupo de heróis liderados por Asa Noturna tenta ajudar Tempus a combater as ondas de entropia, mas eles também são atacados por um grupo da Tropa Titã. Depois que Asa Noturna percebe que a Tropa está sendo controlada, surge Extemporâneo, que ataca novamente Tempus, mas parece estar sem os poderes deste. Descobre-se que esta é uma versão passada do vilão; Tempus só é capaz de enviar os heróis de volta ao seu próprio tempo, antes de ser derrotado e completamente absorvido por Extemporâneo, que reclama seus poderes. No século 30, Metron acredita que descobriu como fazer para deter a entropia, usando a sua Poltrona Mobius. Superman e o Capitão Átomo o ajudam a provocar o colapso da entropia em si mesma; a Poltrona é inflamada por pura energia quântica, e um Tubo de Explosão se abre dentro da fenda, transformando-a de dentro para fora. O peso do fluxo temporal se abate sobre o universo, fazendo com que todo o tecido da realidade entre em colapso, uma vez mais. Rokk Krinn e o Senhor do Tempo chegam para ajudar os heróis a retornar ao seu próprio tempo. De volta ao presente, os outros heróis ainda estão lutando contra as Tropas Titãs; Guy Gardner manifesta novos poderes, sendo capaz de gerar armamento de sua armadura, ao comando do pensamento. Finalmente, as Tropas Titãs desaparecem, em face da interferência dos heróis no século 30, que acabou com a linha de tempo alternativa de onde se originavam as Tropas. Porém, ficam confusos a respeito de Miragem e Terra, que não desaparecem; Batgirl teoriza que isto ocorreu porque as duas estavam em trânsito temporal no momento do desaparecimento. Guy Gardner questiona se as flutuações do tempo poderiam ser usadas a seu favor para trazer de volta Hal Jordan e a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Em outro lugar, Extemporâneo se funde com a sua versão passada, e se questiona como pode estar falhando, apesar de seu conhecimento concreto sobre o assunto, com base em viagens anteriores para o futuro. Enquanto isso, no século 30, a figura misteriosa reabre a fenda de entropia... Em Coast City, Warrior, Aço, Supergirl e Batgirl tentam escapar da entropia. Já Extemporâneo observa a entropia, e se pergunta como tudo isso poderia ter sido criado sem o seu conhecimento. Neste momento, o verdadeiro responsável se revela: Parallax (Hal Jordan). Parallax diz a Extemporâneo que ele tem sido responsável por todo o caos, e o subjuga. No século 30, a Legião dos Super-Heróis está com os seus homólogos (os Legionários) e o Senhor do Tempo, esperando para ser consumida pela entropia. A equipe é sacrificada no esquecimento, de modo que não haver ser outra amanhã. Após a Legião ter desaparecido, surge Parallax, assassinando o Senhor do Tempo... Uma vez mais. Em Nova York, a Mulher Maravilha ajuda Poderosa com a sua gravidez. Heróis do futuro, como Impulso e Gladiador Dourado, começam a desaparecer, conforme as eras de onde eles provêm deixam de existir. Jay Garrick pede ao Espectro que se envolva na crise; conforme Garrick se desvanece, o Espírito da Vingança percebe que há uma mão humana a coordenar os eventos, e diz a Jay que sua morte será vingada. Com o caos consumindo Nova York, Metron reúne um seleto número de heróis no Ponto de Fuga, procurando refúgio temporário, onde o tempo não existe, para reagrupar-se. Metron, juntamente com Superman, Lanterna Verde, Darkstar (Donna Troy) e o Átomo chegam ao Ponto de Fuga e encontram os Homens Lineares ainda em êxtase. Faltando-lhes a capacidade de viajar através do tempo com a precisão de que necessitavam, eles pretendem converter Matthew Ryder, um homem do futuro, em um novo Tempus, assim como a sua contraparte de outra linha temporal foi um dia. Alan Scott e Starman estão com seus amigos feridos no hospital. Tendo ficado muito velho para continuar a sua carreira, Starman passa seu legado para seu filho, David. Enquanto isso, encontrando os Leymen (antiga equipe do Dr. Névoa) escondida em um dos últimos bolsões remanescentes da realidade, Extemporâneo assassina brutalmente a equipe. Já em Nova York, são mostrados os últimos heróis deixados vivos. Batman morre quando uma fissura entrópica se abre no exato local onde estava o Cruzado Encapuzado. Conforme os heróis se preparam para uma última batalha, surge o novo Tempus, atacando Extemporâneo. O Átomo tenta entrar na cabeça do vilão, mas é repelido e rejuvenescido, até retornar aos 18 anos de idade. Superman também ataca o Extemporâneo, mas o cérebro por trás da crise toda se revela a todos. Parallax nocauteia o Superman e anuncia que ele projetou tudo, acreditando que o Tempo não está certo, e tem que ser mudado. Mas, para recriar o universo ... Primeiro ele tem que destrui-lo. Parallax explica o seu plano para alguns dos últimos heróis restantes: Batgirl, Guy Gardner, Centurião Alfa e Triunfo, dizendo que pretende recriar um universo melhor para todos agora que ele está quase a destruir tudo. Ele desenvolveu novos e enormes poderes, absorvendo energias residuais que sobraram da derrota do Anti-Monitor na primeira Crise. Depois, ele viajou para o Fim do Tempo, onde aproveitou-se da entropia, usando-a para romper o ciclo perpétuo do tempo. No Ponto de Fuga, Tempus, Superman e os outros tentam pensar em soluções. Lá, também se encontram o Capitão Átomo, Lanterna Verde, Gavião Negro, Ray, Liri Lee, Donna Troy, Arqueiro Verde, o Átomo e o Detonador. Tempus considera que seria possível para eles recriar o tempo, usando os registros completos mantidos pelos Homens Lineares. Parallax começa a recriar o universo, começando por desfazer a destruição de Coast City. Ele também planeja ressuscitar a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, e ele mesmo considera a criação de terras alternativas, para que os heróis individuais possam ser felizes em seus próprios mundos. Antes que ele possa fazer qualquer alteração grave, a equipe do Ponto de Fuga chega e Parallax é atingido por Tempus. Durante o confronto final, Parallax discute com o grupo, afirmando que todos eles são míopes, e que a morte de milhões foi justificada em nome de um mundo melhor. Vindos de linhas temporais alternativas, e tendo sido convencidos do valor dos objetivos de Parallax, Centurião Alfa e Batgirl se juntam a Extemporâneo, lutando ao lado dos vilões. Para enfrentar Parallax, surge o Espectro, e os dois começam a brigar, num duelo de proporções cósmicas. Enquanto Parallax está distraído, Tempus reúne os outros heróis, para seguir seus planos cuidadosamente definidos. A energia dispendida no duelo dos titãs é absorvida por aqueles capazes de fazê-lo, e a seguir, usando Tempus como um "filtro", é toda canalizada para o Detonador. Quando este está prestes a ser morto por Parallax, Batgirl mergulha no caminho do disparo e se sacrifica para salvá-lo. Kyle Rayner então agarra Parallax, e o Arqueiro Verde atira uma flecha no peito de Jordan, matando-o. Convencido de que a justiça foi feita, o Espectro deliberadamente sobrecarrega o Detonador com mais energia, até que este é incapaz de controlar a si mesmo. Preenchido com um número esmagador de energias, numa uma escala cósmica e bíblica, o Detonador explode... Criando um novo Big Bang. Tempus e os outros heróis, tendo fugido para fora do tempo e tendo se tornado anomalias, vêem a evolução do novo universo. Personagens deslocados, como Centurião Alfa e o cadáver de Batgirl, desaparecem, e Extemporâneo simplesmente os abandona. Tempus conduz a todos em segurança, de volta ao correto momento de reinserção de todos no fluxo temporal, e o mundo retorna ao normal. Todas as mortes causadas pela anomalia temporal são revertidas, embora aqueles que morreram por meios naturais durante a confusão permaneçam mortos, e Tempus explica o que aconteceu com aqueles que estão confusos. Nesse meio tempo, no meio de tanta tragédia, Poderosa concebeu um bebê, um menino. Enquanto o Arqueiro Verde lamenta a morte de seu melhor amigo, e os Homens Lineares voltam às suas árduas tarefas árduas, no Fim do Tempo, um revivido Senhor do Tempo pondera sobre todos os acontecimentos. Tie-ins * Action Comics #703 * The Adventures of Superman #516 * Anima #7 * Batman #511 * Batman: Shadow of the Bat #31 * Catwoman vol. 2, #14 * Damage #6 * The Darkstars #24 * Detective Comics #678 * Flash vol. 2, #94 * Green Arrow vol. 2, #90 * Green Lantern vol. 3, #55 * Guy Gardner: Warrior #24 * Hawkman vol. 3, #13 * Justice League America #92 * Justice League International vol. 2, #68 * Justice League Task Force #16 * L.E.G.I.O.N. '94 #70 * The Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #61 * Legionnaires #18 * The Outsiders vol. 2, #11 * Robin vol. 2, #10 * The Sandman vol. 2, #51-56 * Showcase '94 #10 (Prelude) * Steel vol. 2, #8 * Superboy vol. 3, #8 * Superman vol. 2, #93 * Superman: The Man of Steel #37 * Team Titans #24 * Valor #23 Consequências * A DC publicou um cronograma na capa traseira de Zero Hora #0, que identificava vários eventos e as principais histórias que faziam parte de sua nova linha temporal unificada, e quando eles ocorreram. Embora datas fixas fossem dadas para a estréia de personagens históricos, como a Sociedade da Justiça, a estréia do Superman pós-Crise foi apresentada como sendo há "10 anos atrás", e as datas subseqüentes foram expressas da mesma maneira, sugerindo que os anos de acontecimentos destes eventos fossem fluidos em relação ao presente, em vez de fixos, como uma maneira de manter os personagens em suas idades atuais. * A continuidade da Legião dos Super-Heróis foi completamente reiniciada após Zero Hora, e os vários personagens chamados Gavião Negro foram fundidos em um só (ainda que, ao contrário do propósito da história, isto tenha criado uma nova série de contradições e confusões com o personagem). Cada série em curso no momento em que foi dada a oportunidade de recontar (ou esclarecer) a origem de seu herói, para estabelecer a versão oficial nesta continuidade revista, recebeu uma "edição #0", após Zero Hora. Na sequência, retomaram a numeração anterior (ou passaram às edições #1, para novas séries). * Várias séries tomaram novos rumos após Zero Hora; por exemplo, novas equipes foram formadas nas revistas da livros da Liga da Justiça; o filho de Oliver Queen (Connor Hawke) foi introduzido em Arqueiro Verde; e Guy Gardner "Warrior" descobriu uma herança alienígena que lhe deu poderes diferentes. * A maior parte de origem de Batman foi recontada após os acontecimentos de Zero Hora. Nesta nova versão, Batman nunca capturou ou confrontou o assassino de seus pais (o que tornou Batman: Ano Dois uma saga não-canônica), e, mais importante, Batman foi concebido como sendo uma lenda urbana. Além disso, a Mulher-Gato não era mais uma prostituta. Contribuindo com um ponto da trama não totalmente explorado em Batman: Ano Três, Dick Grayson (que teve uma falha traumática, em seus dias como Robin, durante um confronto com o Duas-Caras) foi legalmente adotado por Wayne. Por fim, Batman nunca foi um membro da Liga da Justiça, e nunca teve um filho com Talia. * O Senhor Destino foi destruído durante ZH, e um novo personagem, Destino, começou a sua carreira mais tarde; o Flash (Wally West) descobriu o segredo por trás de sua super-velocidade, a Força da Aceleração. Todos os Gaviões Negros se combinaram em uma versão moderna; o Átomo (Ray Palmer) foi rejuvenescido, tornando-se um adolescente. O resto do Universo DC soube que Hal Jordan tinha enlouquecido; Dr. Névoa e a sua equipe foram destruídos durante ZH, e a Força Primal foi formada para substituí-los. Zero Hora causou também visões proféticas na Rainha Hipólita, que vislumbrou a morte da Mulher Maravilha, motivando-a a promover a seleção de uma outra Amazona (Artemis) para substituir sua filha Diana como a Mulher-Maravilha. * Valor também foi afetado pela Crise no Tempo. Enquanto sua história do século 20 é basicamente inalterada, a sua transição para o século 30 é agora diferente; Glorith não está envolvida com a nova história, e foi a perda do efeito do antídoto para envenenamento por chumbo que levou ao Valor a ser colocado em uma zona de estase (por Superboy). * O futuro alternativa da Tropa Titã foi destruído e, assim, a equipe (e o título) não existe mais. Dois destes Titãs (Terra e Miragem) não foram destruídos em Zero Hora, porque eles estavam viajando através do tempo, quando o seu futuro foi destruído, tendo agora origens ligadas ao século 20. * Contrariamente aos rumores, Zero Hora não causou a reconstrução de Metropolis. No entanto, o Mês Zero constituiu uma oportunidade para retroativamente apresentar o personagem Kenny Braverman (Conduíte), que foi incorporado, através de um retcon, à origem do Superman. Além disso, na linha do tempo pré-Zero Hora, Apocalypse foi deixado no final do tempo, e seu corpo foi destruído pela entropia; já na linha do tempo pós-Zero Hera, o corpo da besta foi retirado do fim dos tempos por um Coluano. * Os Homens Lineares também foram alterados. Rip Hunter morreu durante Zero Hora; Extemporâneo matou o Tempus original, e o outro Matthew Ryder tornou-se o novo Tempus. Liri Lee é a única membra do grupo que escapou ilesa. * Mas este "reboot brando" não resolveu todas as questões da continuidade e, na verdade, criou alguns problemas. Por exemplo, a saga (incluída no cronograma) Armageddon 2001 era uma história que exigia linhas temporais alternativas, supostamente eliminadas, para funcionar; a Supergirl Matriz, que necessitava de uma linha temporal artificialmente criada, ainda existia; e "Quem é o Gavião Negro?" tornou-se uma pergunta de difícil resposta. Não importava que alguns fãs e criadores sentissem que múltiplos mundos e linhas temporais eram mais um trunfo, ao invés de um obstáculo, para o Universo DC. * Por essas e outras razões, posteriormente a DC introduziu uma variação do conceito Pré-Crise do Multiverso, na forma do Hipertempo. No final, esta solução mais "ecumênica" não satisfez também os editores da DC, levando ao evento Crise Infinita, em 2005, que reviveu e trouxe de volta vários conceitos do Pré-Crise. * Zero Hora também serviu para lançar ou finalizar diversas séries mensais. Alguns destes títulos foram ditados pelas mudanças na continuidade que surgiram da história, mas a maioria aconteceu simplesmente porque havia uma oportunidade de mercado conveniente para começar a nova série. No entanto, cada uma das novas séries (com exceção de Starman) foram canceladas depois de alguns anos, devido às baixas vendas. * Por outro lado, o grande sucesso de Starman foi um ponto de virada para os editores da DC, no sentido de como eles viam personagens da Era de Ouro, bem como o potencial dramático dos mesmos, iniciando uma tendência refletida em um pequeno grupo de títulos, ambientados no presente mas como reflexos do passado, como o título sucessor de Starman, SJA. "Sequências" Depois de Zero Hora, duas histórias diferentes revisitaram Extemporâneo e a sua tentativa de remodelar o universo: * A revista 1-shot "IMPULSO: BART SALVA O UNIVERSO" (1999) é uma inesperada sequência de Zero Hora. Nela, Extemporâneo tenta refazer a Zero Hora ao manipular o passado, de forma a Hal Jordan nunca se tornar um Lanterna Verde, e, em consequência, Parallax nunca poderia ficar no caminho do vilão durante Zero Hora. O plano de Extemporâneio era modelar o universo à sua própria imagem. Apenas Impulso ficou no caminho no vilão... As coisas não pareciam boas para o universo. * Em SJA #11-15 (Jun-Out 2000), Extemporâneo forjou o seu próprio universo. Ele era um prisioneiro dos Homens Lineares, mas sua natureza entrópica permitiu a sua fuga. O vilão roubou a Poltrona Mobius de Metron, e o Worlogog do Homem-Hora, e com ambos, ele planejou e criou o novo universo. A SJA viajou até o universo do vilão, conseguindo detê-lo, e restaurar assim o status quo. foi o principal antagonista em Zero Hora.]] Curiosidades * O crossover envolveu quase todas as séries mensais da DC publicadas à época. * A mini-série principal foi numerada em ordem regressiva, começando com a edição #4 e terminando com a edição #0 (ou seja, Contagem Regressiva para Zero). * Uma das peculiaridades da saga foi o gradual "desaparecimento" do Universo DC, conforme os eventos se aproximavam do clímax. Próximo ao desfecho de vários tie-ins, o mundo começava a desaparecer, e a última página (ou, em alguns casos, diversas páginas) foi deixada inteiramente vazia ("zerada"). * Imediatamente após o desfecho da saga, outubro de 1994 tornou-se o "Mês Zero", onde todas as revistas ativas e novas ganharam uma edição #0. Isto deu a oportunidade para estabelecer mudanças na continuidade que tinham ocorrido aos personagens durante Zero Hora. * Séries encerradas em Zero Hora: Tropa Titã, L.E.G.I.Ã.O. '94, Valor, Liga da Justiça Internacional. * Séries reiniciadas durante Zero Hora: Legião dos Super-Heróis e Legionários (pós-Zero Hora, os títulos passaram a ser tratados como uma série quinzenal, de forma similar às revistas do Superman à época) * Séries lançadas após Zero Hora: Justiça Extrema (lançada três meses depois, o que a fez ser a última edição #0 depois de Zero Hora, até o recente lançamento de Gladiador Dourado #0 em 2008), Destino, R.E.B.E.L.D.E.S. '94 (substituiu L.E.G.I.Ã.O. '94), Caçador (Chase Lawler), Força Primal, Starman e Xenobrood (série limitada). * Sandman: O Fim dos Mundos, um arco de histórias ocorrido em Sandman (Vol. 2), é vagamente relacionado a Zero Hora. Ele apresenta personagens que se encontram numa taverna inter-dimensional que aparece durante uma tempestade que distorce a realidade. O funeral de Morpheus ocorre ao final de Zero Hora. * Enquanto Quando Mundos Colidem, crossover inter-editorial de 1994 entre a DC Comics e a Milestone Media, foi apagado da continuidade DC por Zero Hora, os personagens do Dakotaverse chegariam ao Universo DC pela primeira vez (novamente) na "Integração Milestone" ocorrida em 2008/2009. * Enquanto Hal Jordan propôs uma idéia semelhante ao Multiverso Pré-Crise em sua busca por um novo mundo, ele não se lembrava - em teoria - de nenhum deles, uma vez que não estava presente na Batalha Na Aurora dos Tempos, durante a Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Ele abandonou a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes pouco antes do início da Crise, e não recuperou seu status pleno até o desfecho do evento. Category:Eventos